Street Royalty
by philtheduckmanistooace
Summary: New Story - Dallas/OC - before the Outsiders, Dallas lived in New York City. This story is about his time there, revealing sides of Dally we never got to see - the softer side, whose life wasn't as affected by crime, drugs, or violence. Throughout the story, he will age 2 years 14-16 , and if this one goes well, there will be a sequel. May contain language, and some sex. R&R enjoy


**A/N: Okay, so I'm still working at another chapter for my other story, but I've just hit a bit of a mind block, and I have inspiration for a new one! New character, hopefully y'all enjoy! This is another prequel to a new story, and this will be set in New York. OC/Dallas pairing. **

**PS - please don't think that they're incredibly immature in this, because it's _before _the Outsiders, and therefore they are young.**

* * *

A boy silently slipped through the crowds of a New York subway station, his hand darting quickly toward people's pockets and bags, searching for spare change, wallets, and other things of value. A young girl with flaming red wild curls sat watching on a bench. She herself had few belongings, and all that she had was inside a small backpack that clung to her petite frame. There was a chill rebounding off the concrete walls, and her teeth chattered.

The boy, clad in dark leather and slim jeans, spotted her and weaved his way out of the sea of people toward her. He had sharp features that he'd yet to grow into - elfish ears, high cheekbones, thin lips, ice blue eyes and a pointed nose; he had the looks of someone who would grow into a handsome adult. His frame was long and lanky (he hadn't grown into his body either), and he plunked himself down next to her. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, flicking a silver lighter and inhaling deeply. He puffed little rings of smoke toward her.

"Look, if you're just gonna pollute the air, move on, asshole," the girl said, sniffing from the chill.

"What makes you think you can talk to _me _like that?" the guys asked, cocking a brown and smirking, deliberately blowing a cloud of smoke toward her this time.

"I'd talk to anyone who was being so inconsiderate like that, what makes you think you're so special?" she snapped back. He tucked the weed behind his ear, popped his leather collar, and barked a sarcastic little laugh.

"Come on, sweetie," he said condescendingly, "ya can't tell me you don't know who I am." The girl stared blankly. "Dallas Winston?" he bragged. He scoffed and grabbed his weed again, taking a puff. The girl nodded toward his jacket's bulging pockets.

"How much ya make there?"

"Depends," he explained. "Some days are better than others, but today I'd reckon I got about $40 here." They sat in silence while he finished his cigarette. When he was done, he stood. It was getting darker, and girl still hadn't made a move to leave.

"What's your name anyway, Red?" he asked mockingly.

"What's it to ya?" she snapped, nose in the air. He shrugged and turned. She sighed. "It's...Elizabeth. Elizabeth Waters." Her cheeks flushed a bit as he started laughing.

"I'll stick with Red," he stated, "suits ya better. So, where ya headed?" he inquired.

"No where. I stick around here most nights till someone kicks me out, then I head for the park."

"Aren't you awful young to stay out here alone?" He studied her face. Pale, with a splash of freckles across the nose, piercing green eyes, soft and round cheeks, and full lips. Her features were all awkward and large for her, which made her look like she had a lot of baby fat to lose. "What are ya, 10?"

She furrowed her brows at Dallas. "No," she said dryly, "for your _business, _I'm 14."

"Same," he said, sitting down and slinging an arm around here. "Almost 15. Care for a little company?"

"Be my guest. Aren't your folks gonna worry?" His eyes darkened.

"Nope. Now, whatdya say we go get some soda? My treat?"

Red smiled, nodding. Dallas smirked. He played with one of her curls.

"So, Red, is this your _real_ red hair? The same as on..." his fingers trailing toward her lap.

"These eyebrows?" she finished for him.

"Yes, those eyebrows," Dallas smirked.

"Yes, Dal, it most definitely is." He smiled. There was something about this girl, he thought, that interested him. Probably the hair.

"Dal - that the best you got?"

She laughed, a little tinkling musical sound.

"I guess we'll find out," she said as they stood and headed out of the subway.

* * *

**Short first chapter...What do you guys think? Reviews are nice :3**


End file.
